The Twevle days of Ficmas
by MidnightSymphony01
Summary: There are twelve days of Ficmas,and I shall give all twelve oneshots on my favorite fandoms and give you all 12 chapters before December 25! Have a safe and happy holiday season everyone!
1. Ratatosk and his Thoughts on Trees

**First Day of Ficmas – Ratatosk's and his Thoughts about Trees**

Middi: On the **first** day of Ficmas, Middi and Symphy gave to me!

Symphy: **ONE** NEW fic about trees!

Middi: You'll get it when you read it.

Middi: That's right folks! I'm gonna right 12 stories in time for Christmas! Even if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays and on to a safe and heart warming New Year to you all! This is a disclaimer for the WHOLE SERIES of Ficmas, okay? I don't any of the anime/ manga/ books/ cartoons/ games / fandoms.

Symphy: There probably won't be any repeats of categories.

~Oo0oOo0oO~

'_So confusing these humans are_.' thought Ratatosk as he continued to follow Marta and the rest of the group through the rows and rows of trees.

The snow on the ground was the purest of white, and the fir trees were tall and medium height. Most of them were quite taller than even Regal, who happened to show up for the occasion. Lloyd and Colette were bouncing with excitement and holding hands in the cold pathway. Raine was jabbering on about some formulas to herself while Genis tried to get Presea's attention, without any success of course. Regal was talking about the affairs of the Kingdom with Zelos, who looked overly down about that, while once in a while glancing at the raven haired ninja with a strange look in his eyes. .

Sheena clung to herself when chattering her irritation as to why Zelos was looking at her weirdly. Every once in a while Lloyd looked to the sky, in a specific place where Ratatosk felt something should be there. Snow fell in clumps from the grey sky, and the insistent chattering from the humans' nonsense conversations were greatly annoying the King of Monsters.

It was a mystery as to why he was even _there_. Emil had asked him if he would like to go around in the body for a while. Of course Ratatosk had accepted. He felt it was disgusting how meek and shy his own other self was, he needed to prove that he did not act in such a pathetic way. He wanted to show that he was to be feared.

"Marta. What in the world are we doing here?" He asked in a gruff voice.

Marta turned around, her scarf flowing behind her. She was bundled up from head to toe, like she was in the Triet desert not so long ago. She was wearing a fur coat made of Penguinist fur, and gloves and a hat made of the same monster to go with it. Dyed her favourite creamy white colour with a mahogany trim, the not so much as a coat as a long warm dress fluttered at her knees as she twirled. Her smile was bright and cheeks and nose were rosy as she giggled. As if his question was..._amusing_.

"What is so funny Marta?" He growled.

Marta giggled again, this time everyone stopped to look at Ratatosk. His regular scarf was still around his neck, and so were his regular boots and pants, but his shirt had been replaced to make sure Emil didn't freeze. Ratatosk was wearing a slim dark blue turtleneck and a fur coat, Penguinist, and also dyed dark blue to fit Emil and his pact clothing with Ratatosk.

"Emil," Marta started. "Do you know what time of year it is?" she asked as she bowed forward the same as she always does.

"...What do you think Marta? It's winter." He plainly answered.

Marta giggled again, and this time, the whole group joined in laughing. Even Presea gave a chuckle which had Genis blushing and trying to get her to laugh again.

Ratatosk glared at them. '_How dare they make me seem like the idiot?_'

When the laughter died down Marta looked at him again. Then she realized that he was serious and put her hands to her mouth as she gasped. She ran toward Ratatosk and put her face right into his.

"Emil? What are you- Ratatosk? When did you and Emil...?" she shook her head in confusion. "Anyway, you don't know about the holiday during the winter time, do you?" Marta questioned.

"Who else would it be? The wimp decided a couple of days ago he needed a break; I simply took over on behalf of him. My tree died thousands of years ago because of humans, and so I became King of all Monsters, there isn't a reason I want to keep up with the frivolous antics of humans." Ratatosk harshly replied, keeping his gaze level with Marta's as he backed up.

"So you don't know what we're doing today?" Lloyd piped up.

"Don't call Emil a wimp! And a few days ago? Is that why you haven't been talking?" Marta chastised. "You don't have to always be a lone wolf when Emil isn't the one talking you know!"

The entire group stared at Ratatosk like he just sprouted another head. This just made him angrier, so he glared harder. His red eyes darted over the humans' and half-elves' faces, all of them were staring at him with blank expressions. He intensified the might of his glare, Colette and Genis turned their heads, but Lloyd was once again oblivious to the atmosphere.

"Are you serious? Wait, isn't this the first year that Emil was technically born? I mean the guy who owned that body..."

"It was Aster, Lloyd. We went over this before, remember?" Raine instructed from behind her book.

"Yeah! Aster! But, this is the first year that Emil has had the Winter Holiday Season, right?" he dashed toward Ratatosk, pulled him into a hug and pulled him passed all the others.

"Wait! What are you doin- LLOYD!" he hollered.

Lloyd pushed him into a bank of snow beyond a row of fir trees. Ratatosk landed face first into a pile of packing snow. He pulled his head out of the snow and turned his body onto his back to tackle Lloyd and then proceed to beat him unconscious. He turned to see all of them staring at him with smiling faces.

Sheena and Zelos were side by side, Sheena blushing a tomato shade of red while Zelos' left arm took a spot on Sheena's waist. Regal and Raine were standing above the rest, smiling and looking at something behind Ratatosk that made their faces glow. Presea's eyes were filled with wonder at the same spot Raine and Regal's were, and Genis' eyes were filled with infatuation while looking at Presea. Lloyd and Colette were snuggling and looking brightly forward.

Ratatosk glared. '_Humans are just asking to be destroyed_." He viciously thought...

Until Marta came up to him and kneeled. She put her forehead on his and closed her eyes.

"Turn around or you'll miss it." She whispered.

Ratatosk frowned, but shifted around nonetheless.

...

His eyes were hit by a strong light, but when his eyes focussed, his face froze in wonder.

There was a huge clearing from the path that Lloyd pushed him through, where snow was piling up in different places. The trees made a circle that framed the clearing with pathways coming out every couple trees. There was a tombstone set up in the middle of the clearing, and behind it was a giant tree.

And not just any tree... The tree was massive, and there was a patch of warm grass from where it was rooted. Fireflies decorated the leaves and silver and gold strings covered the entire mass of the tree.

It looked _exactly _like his own... but his tree was dead...

..._Martel_...

Ratatosk sharply turned his head to the grinning faces of the Sylvaranti and the Tehe'allens. He sprung up and walked in silence towards the pathway out of the clearing.

"Where do you think you're going Emil?" teased Zelos.

"I'm leaving." Plain, simple, straight outta there.

"Why? Do you not like your gift?" Colette wondered quietly.

Ratatosk stopped moving and turned his head toward the others.

"It's forbidden for anyone else but the chosen people, which are you, but mostly forbidden to me to know the name of the World Tree. My _imouto_ wouldn't be so stupid as to not tell you that." He explained.

"_Imouto_? Is that some kind of lover?" asked Marta, boiling with what was no doubt jealousy.

"Sister Marta. Martel is my sister. She knows how much I hate you all for killing my tree." He said wistfully. "She also knows I don't take kindly to tricks. So I'll be off talking with Tenebrae."

With an arrival of black smoke Tenebrae approached his master.

"I think not Lord Ratatosk." said Tenebrae while floating about.

"What?" he snarled.

"Lady Marta put so much effort into helping Miss Sheena summon a replica of your tree. The least that your time is worth is to just see it. Though I would never think of knowing what is best for you Lord Ratatosk. Besides, Emil took time out for you to see it."

"Tch." Ratatosk's eyes went over the group, most just looked hopeful. He went striding forwards into the clearing once again, and up to the tombstone. His boots crunching with every step he took. He crouched down and breathed into his hands for warmth as his eyes adjusted to the light coming off the tree. His eyes scanned over the letters, and widened at the names.

He smirked as he heard someone come up behind him, probably Marta because they wrapped their arms around his torso. As they stared at the engravings, Ratatosk felt his smirk drift into a low smile.

_Here lies the thoughts and feeling of mortals of old._

_The tree given to man by the elves of Derris Kharlan lays its roots here._

_We give thanks to the Lord of Monsters, for be in not for him, our world would have tumbled into chaos._

_Here also lie the remnants of Mithos' Cruxis Crystal._

_May he find peace with his sister, Martel._

_And may the Goddess Martel find peace with her own Brother,_

_And may the Lord of Monsters find what he wants to find._

Marta snuggled into his warmth and closed her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Emil."

Green eyes turned his head to look at the girl at his side. He smiled widely at her.

"Merry Christmas Marta."

~Oo0oOo0oO~

Till Tomorrow...


	2. Within Two Soulmates

**Second Day of Ficmas – Two Soulmates**

_On the second day of Ficmas the author gave to me..._

_Two Soulmates,_

_And ONE new fic about trees..._

~Oo0oOo0oO~

Her smile widened as she felt him creep up behind her. Her hill was just as bright and luminous as it had always been, but tonight made it special. Snow came down in soft clumps, clinging to her warm hair and melting in the palm of her gloves. The road was completely covered in snow, and she could just barely make out the decorative bright lights on the Redfern Sister's house in the distance. The moon was full and clouds passed by it with no real care at all.

She felt his arms wrap softly around her stomach and she leaned into him. Her boots made noise as she padded in place, she wanted to just turn around and feel his warmth, not just on her head, but all over.

"How is my girl?" he asked softly.

She beamed and quickly spun around. She gazed into his changing eyes and held a gloved hand to his cheek. He made to bite her right hand, but just grabbed part of the glove, and so she smiled and thought she won. She didn't. He grinned cattily and tugged her glove off, to which she yelped. Cold air hit her hand and she darted it to her left glove. He grabbed her hand and held it between his two warm hands.

Sparks hit. The haze surrounded them as they both just gazed into the other's soul. His blonde hair shimmered in the pale moonlight, longer than it had been when they met. But that had been a different time. It didn't matter now, they were together, they were in love, and even on the cold winter's night she was _warm_.

'_So...warm..._' she thought with contentment.

'_Did you forget that I can read minds __**sweetheart**__?_' The silky voice in her head answered her unspoken compliment.

She groaned aloud. He chuckled and brought her right hand to cup his cheek, a lazy smile decorated his face. He turned so his perfectly shaped nose could trace the contours of her hand. A dreamy smile came onto her face as a blush lightly dusted her high cheekbones. He stopped for a moment and stared into her midnight blue eyes, contemplating something.

She tugged at the chord, wondering what he was thinking about. He smirked, and she knew he was about to do something that would make her give him a swift kick to the knee. His, oh so, delicious tongue darted out into the cold and ran it along the palm of her hand.

Her mind snapped as she felt his face going from her hand, up her puffy jacket, through her scarf and dove into the crook of her neck.

She screeched, saying, "Goddess! Stop that! It's cold out and I don't need you to make it colder for me!"

She felt him smirk, _Goddess_ how she hated that smirk. That smirk that made her mad as heck, that smirk that made her want to throw things at him.

...

That smirk that made her wants him to dominate her, to make her his and only his. To make her feel like Heaven and Earth were colliding into one another. To take her pleasure to the stars above that she loved so much. She breathed out a gasp as he started to kiss her neck, drawing lazy circles on her throat with his _sinful _tongue. She placed her right hand, the glove that had been on it thrown somewhere, forgotten, on the back of his neck, and placed her left hand on top of her right one as she clung to him. Her bare hand grasped the hairs on the back of his neck that made him grunt, and made him attack her jaw bone with fierce kisses and open mouthed kisses.

She pulled his face up to her own, kissed him sweetly on the lips that made her body tingle with the sparks made just for them, and breathed her request into his mind.

'_Bite me._'

He murmured an agreement and his face once again descended onto her neck. He whispered an apology and kissed her neck before he let his fangs come out to slide easily into her neck.

She sighed with pleasure and her lover gave a groan. Her blood tasted so sweet, like ambrosia! It was all his...The beautiful woman who was gasping as the thoughts of what he wanted to do to her then and there pounded into her head. Their minds melded into one and made the couple fall down onto their knees from the arousing feeling in their stomachs.

He took his fangs out and lapped up the last droplets of blood on her neck. She was still pressed tightly against him, or as much as she could. It was hard to do with what she was in, and what she was _carrying_...

"You never answered my question sweetheart." He started. "How are my _girls_?"

Mary-Lynnette smiled in bliss. She looked down at her stomach to see the massive growing bump in her. She rubbed her belly with motherly care as her husband lowered his face to her stomach.

"How are my girls in there? They'll be here soon, and then I'll get to have hot, loving sex with my _wife _again!" he snuggled into her belly, lecherously saying his desires.

"ASH! Wait until after the babies are born! They might be able to hear you!" she shrieked.

Ash smiled at her stomach, knowing that it was _his_ kids in her womb about to be borne not too long from now. He gazed lovingly into the eyes of his Soulmate, and took a beat to gather his thoughts.

"That'll be because their mother decided to fall in love with a hot, sexy vampire sweetie."

It was all because of this creature of the night that Mary-Lynnette Redfern found love in not the stars, but a creature that belonged to the dark...

And belonged to _her_.


	3. Battle Spider Trio

Third day of Ficmas – Battle Spider Trio

_On the third day of Ficmas the author gave to me..._

_Three Battle Spiders,_

_Two Soulmates,_

_And ONE new fic about trees._

~Oo0oOo0oO~

Hunter Steel looked to his hands and beamed at his masterpiece. He had been working on it for close to a month now, and it was almost the day he could finally give it out! The War between Humans and Invectids were over, and since he could spare time away from repairs he had been working on the gifts without any interruptions. Or mostly any. People were always worried when he was in one place alone for too long, something about him somehow wrecking the work everyone tried so hard on, so they came and checked on him every now and again, which put some dents in his time to work on the gifts. But he couldn't help it! It was almost _that day_! Everyone might have been bugged at how he was acting, but he just so excited!

He was literally bouncing off the walls in his joy! Shadow, his faithful Battle Spider told him to go find an outlet to get rid of his energy, and boy did he get one! He let Shadow out of the manacle so he could have some fresh air and be able to think by himself. It also gave Hunter a great chance to fix things up around the castle for what was coming up without being asked questions.

Hunter smiled again, running his hands over the small item. He was always good with small objects, and when he came to the Inner World, he had to know how to use knives, so the piece of art in his large hands was not a big surprise to him.

But to his friends, it would be.

Hunter took out the giant spider eye clip from his hair and let the locks tumble out. He raked his right hand through his hair and leaned from his spot on his bed to lift the covers off the floor. He found the wooden box of gifts he hand crafted in the past months, each masterly painted by friends in the city surrounding the castle. He counted one for each of his friends, and made two extra for an offering. He was not only going to have fun at the party he was going to be throwing, but also remember it was around a year since he ran away from the orphanage, and about six years since the accident.

After so delicately placing the figurine in the box hr gathered up his stuff, opened his window, and expertly climbed down. Until he reached close to the bottom and fell off the vines covering the wall. But the gifts were still okay, and that was what mattered.

Corona's eyes twitched in annoyance at the empty room in front of her. She had looked everywhere for him! Dinner was ready in the dining hall, and _Hunter _wasn't even there! This was crazy by itself, but Hunter hadn't been seen all day either! It wasn't right. Hunter had never missed a single meal in all of the days Corona knew him, why was today so important?

"HUNTER!" Corona shouted. She had been to the training area, the weapons armoury, she'd asked Princess Sparkle if she knew where he was and even she wasn't sure. He'd been avoiding everyone for weeks now, always saying he had something to do.

"Corona!" she heard someone holler from outside the window.

She walked through Hunter's room and couldn't help feeling how empty it was. There was a single bed, a nightstand and that was all the furniture that was in his room. It was bare without Hunter...Hunter always just drew the attention away from everything else in a room.

"Corona!" the voice shouted in irritation once again.

She made her way to the window, and there below her was her entire team. Magma and Igneous, Sparkle and Lumen, and Aqune, Corona smiled, her sister. Shadow was also outside, out of his manacle, so she eagerly looked to see if Hunter and his vibrant red hair were sitting atop of him. He wasn't.

"Corona!" Lumen shouted. "We got a message from Hunter saying that we all need to go to the forests for sundown. You know the one where you first met Hunter?"

Corona dashed through the corridors and down the stairs until she made it to the entrance of the Palace where her friends were awaiting her.

"Shadow, why isn't Hunter with you?" Sparkle asked questioningly.

The large Spider gave something that looked oddly like the Battle Spider equivalent of a shrug. His long, eight legs stretched and made a sharp turn and started along the past down into town on the ways to the forest.

"I'm not sure Princess. Hunter has been really quiet lately; he's also been ditching me to go somewhere to do something. From morning after breakfast to not until evening is when I see him, he's been avoiding everyone." Shadow replied.

The group made its way along the streets of Arachna, stopping to see and greet all the citizens who praised the Spider Riders.

"Jeez, how long does it take to get there?" complained Lumen.

"Oh Prince, Hunter must have a good reason for this. Just trust in him." Aqune gently said.

"That may be so Aqune, but that doesn't explain why Hunter has been avoiding us!" Magma added.

"Your right but...hey, what's that?" wondered Aqune.

The six drudged themselves through the last bit of harsh foliage until their eyes hit bright lanterns in a clearing*. There were trees decorated with crystals and glass and flowers. There were more lanterns attached to the trees, and at the tallest tree in the clearing, at the top was a yellow tinted glass star. There were boxes under the tree wrapped in cloth or red and green, with bows a snow white.

"Wonder when you guys were gonna show up. " The, oh, so familiar, cheerful voice from the inside the light responded.

Hunter was in his regular clothes, but he was wearing a scarf that was just a deep forest green. His smile was contagious, and soon everyone was smiling. He motioned his head over to the tree with the boxes underneath, and so all went over.

"You guys don't know what this is, but on Earth, we Earthens call it Christmas," Hunter began, and then looked sheepish. "I don't remember the story behind it, but we give gifts to people we care about and just enjoy their presence in return." He laughed. "I always used to get bad stuff because I wouldn't sit still for anything."

Everyone laughed. It sounded just like Hunter.

"So Hunter," Lumen asked. "What did you get us? And how did you know that today was this holiday you used to celebrate?"

Hunter gave a sad smile and looked down he went over to the present tree and picked up a box.

"I've...sorta been counting the days since I left. It makes me still wonder what it'd be like if I didn't find my grandpa's journal. And as for these awesome gifts, open them and see for yourself!"

They all opened their packages and gasped at what they were. They were wooden spiders, all looking like each Rider's respective Spider. They were painted with gorgeous colors and had a shiny and soft feel to it due to the gloss over top of it.

"Hunter," Corona started. "They're beautiful! _You_ did this?"

Hunter grinned hugely again, back to his regular self. He did that really easily, have switches on his personality to make him change at the drop of a hat.

'_Hunter really must have reigns on his feelings, I know Hunter has always been smiling when I've seen him, but no one could be happy all the time._' Corona thought.

They all celebrated the strange holiday together, but as they were all leaving Hunter stayed behind. Aqune and Corona noticed this and stay behind as well. Hunter's large Spider was nudging him to get a move on, but Hunter just gave a small smile. In his hands he had two figurines, but they weren't painted all the vibrant colors of a regular Battle Spider, one was pure white and the other pure black. He placed them in a hole on the reverse side of the gift tree and put dirt on both the figurines, burying them.

"Why did you do that Hunter? Who were those for?" Aqune asked quietly.

Hunter beamed at them again, then lightly said, "They're for my parents, It's been years since I've seen them...they always wanted to come see what Grandpa saw. I made these for them because they didn't get to see this place before they died..." Hunter was still smiling.

"Christmas was the last holiday I got to spend with them. It's weird, I know, but Christmas was one of my favourite holidays back on earth."

The three left the forest, went back to the castle and slept quietly until the next day's sun broke the night sky, and Hunter was up and wrecking his own kind of trouble all over again.

'_If they get all weepy when I show them Christmas, wonder what'll make them happy? Valentines' and Halloween are always available_.' Hunter laughed and thought while dashing away from Corona, who he just so happened as to refuse her cooking.

Lana and Aster Steel smiled from above. Their boy turned out better than they thought he could be. He remembers the promise the three of them made...

'_To all ride out with their Three Battle Spiders'_

~Oo0oOo0oO~


End file.
